A Strange New Land
by ryliegirl
Summary: The Mallrats set off to a new land and old friends. After season 5. I DONT OWN THE TRIBE OR ANY OF THE EXISTING CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

"We have no other choice." Amber insisted. "We've been drifting down the coast for over two days. We have no gas for the boat and we are running out of supplies. We need to go to shore."

"I agree our best bet is on land and not on this boat." Jay agreed.

It has been a week since the mallrats where forced from the comfort of the city to the uncertain sea. The wear and tear of life at sea and living in such close quarters was beginning to wear on everyone. Slade and Ebony kept to themselves often staying only on the rear of the boat. May and Salene spent most of the day looking after the younger kids. They had their hands full keeping Lottie, Sammy, and Gel in line while trying to watch after Ruby who was still recovering from her accident. Trudy spent a lot of time with Ram and Jack. Ellie preoccupied herself with keeping the boat as clean as possible, a task that was seemingly pointless. Amidst the chaos Jay and Amber managed to steal a moment of two away form everyone.

They where now standing in the small control room of the boat trying to decide what their next move should be. Lex was actually in agreement with Amber about leaving the boat.

"What about Ruby we cant leave her behind?" Slade asked as he leaned against the door frame with Ebony right next to him.

"She is strong enough to make it. As long as we have plenty of water and go at a reasonable pace." May answered.

"What about the children?" Trudy asked.

"We have no choice but to take them with us." Amber shrugged.

"Look, it's our only option. We either go ashore or sit here and die." Lex said ever so poetically.

"I agree." Slade offered.

Everyone else unwillingly agreed. It was their best option. "Great I say we all try to get a good night of rest and head out in the morning." Jay said.

"Alright everybody go get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Amber smiled as the tribe went to their sleeping quarters. There was only two private room on the boat and one was reserved for Ruby and the kids. Salene, May, Jack and Ellie took their places on the floor in the dining area. Ebony and Slade stayed in the control room with Ram and Lex. Sammy, Lottie and Gel quietly took their places in the room with a sleeping Ruby. Trader and Darrel slept in the front of the boat where Trader could keep an eye out on the coming landscape. Jay, Amber and Trudy filed into the second bedroom with their children in toe. Trudy curled up on the floor with Brady and soon drifted off to sleep. Amber slept with her back to the wall. Jay laid in front of her with Baby Bray snuggled in between. Jay instinctively wrapped his arms acroos Amber and Baby Bray before falling asleep as well.

When morning came the boat stirred to life. Silently everyone prepared for their journey. "Gel you are not taking all of this crap with you!" Lex warned.

"I cant leave with out it. I nee all of my hair supplies and clean cloths." Gel fought.

"We don't have enough room on the raft. As it is we need to make two trips!" Lex was beginning to get irritated.

"Gel you cant take all f this stuff. Theres simply no room." Salene said gently.

"But…" Before Gel could protest any further Lex picked up Gel three bags and threw them over board.

"Lex!" Gel cried. Lex picked Gel up and slid her in to the raft with Slade, Ebony, Lottie, Sammy, May and Salene. Ignoring Gel cries Slad pushed away form the boat and began paddling towards to shore. When he reached land and unloaded the supplies he paddled back to the boat. He Jay and Lex quickly loaded to boat again. Jay helped Trudy into the boat he gently handed Brady to her. Next went Amber, Bray, Ruby, Jack and Ellie. Jay jumped into the raft fallowed by Lex. Together the boys rowed the over flowing boat to the shore. Once they reached the shore the raft was quickly unloaded and they set out. Everyone, except Amber, Trudy and Ruby had to carry a back pack full of supplies. Trudy and Amber carried their young children on their hips while Ruby slowly fallowed with the assistance of Lex.

The shore was beautiful. The sand was clean and untouched. The sun was covered by high clouds. A slight breeze offered temporary relief for the travelers. The dense trees supplied shade. After about an hour of walking along the beach they came across a small trail that lead through the trees. They allowed Ruby to rest for a while bore fallowing it. They walked for hours through the dark trees, stopping several time for Ruby and the kids. After a while Jay took Bray from Amber and swung him over his shoulders. Bray giggled and smiled at Jay. Jack noticing Trudy struggling took Brady from her and walked piggy back style with her while Trudy carried his back pack.

Gel complained the whole time and even Sammy grew annoyed at her. Rustling form behind a bush seemed to be the only thing that kept her quiet. Their progress was slow so when they came to a small stream they decided it was best to let Ruby rest some more so they set up camp. They had a single tent which Trudy and Ruby where voted into sleeping in with Brady and Bray, they was all too grateful for the opportunity. Amber and Salene began boiling water to replenish their water supply. Jay and Lex scouted the surrounding area and searched for food. About an hour later Jay and Lex returned with a few fish they fished out of the stream. May and Ellie cooked the fish and served it to the starving travelers. The strain of the day's travels took it toll and soon everyone drifted to sleep. Slade slept with his head propped against a tree with Ebony curled up close by. Ellie and Jack snuggled close to the fire with Ram and Lex sleeping further back on opposite sides of the camp. Jay slept on his side with his back to a large tree and Amber loving snuggled into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

During the night the calm was disrupted. As the Mallrats laid soundly asleep several strangers snuck up on them. Jay was awaken as a large stake was pressed against his back. He jerked awake throwing himself over Amber protecting her. He could hear Lex jerk awake as well as Gel and Ellie shrieked.

"Please we mean you no harm." Jay said slowly standing keeping himself between the weapon and Amber. A large boy no older then Jay held his ground. His eyes where dark and his hair even darker. He held his jaw clinched as he signaled his tribe. The mallrats where surrounded and they soon found themselves grouped together in the middle. Trudy quickly handed Bray to Amber as Jay was sure to keep the girls away from danger.

"Please. We where forced to leave our home and we have no place to go. We mean you no harm we where just searching for a safe place to stay." Amber pleaded stretching to look over Jay's shoulder.

"The woods are not safe." Their dark eyed capture said in a deep voice. "You will come with us."

"Vaughn we can't take them back they could be dangerous." Another boy said.

"Vaughn is it?" Lex started. "Look if you just walk away now we'll just pretend this never happened and we'll head our separate ways."

"Lex!" May, Salene, Trudy and Amber shouted.

"That is for our chiefs to decide. All of the chiefs. For now we move." Vaughn said sternly. Obediently the Mallrats fallowed. Jay took Bray from Amber and held them both close as they walked. A guilt redden Ebony assisted Slade in carrying Ruby since Vaughn's pace was too much for her.

"Might I ask where we are going?" Jack asked diplomatically.

"No." Vaughn said simply.

"Alright, nice chatting with you." Jack whispered. They walked for close to an hour before they saw anything but trees. Out of the darkness they came upon a small settlement. A large wooden fence built ten feet high blocked the view to with in. Vaughn signaled to two guards who obediently opened the door. The Mallrats jaw dropped once they entered. In a giant circle fell about twenty houses. They opened up in to the center of the town. A small waterfall filled a creek with fresh water as it ran through the center of the camp. Several vegetable garden filled the area between the back of the houses and the fence. A Chicken cope filled with at least thirty chickens sat seven feet tall full of nests and fresh eggs. A series of torches light a path all around the camp. The mallrats and their capture where the only ones in the streets.

Vaughn lead the way to a house just to their left. "I will allow two to come in and present their case the rest will wait." Vaughn turned to say.

After a brief discussion and few protests from Lex and Ebony, Jay and Amber fallowed Vaughn into the house. Amber gasped at what was inside. It looked like a real house. Full of worn couches and several dogs. Pictures hung from the walls and dished filled the sink. Vaughn hushed several dogs who sleep on the couch.

"Wait while I retrieve our other chiefs." Vaughn ordered. He disappeared around a corner. They heard a soft knock and then mumbling. Soon Vaughn returned. A soft knock on the front door signaled the arrival of another chief. A tall gangly odd looking boy stumbled in rubbing his eyes.

"Crow said we needed to have a chiefs meeting." The boy mumbled.

"Yes, Nat we have some visitors." Vaughn said pointing to Jay and Amber.

"Oh, hello." Nat greeted them. A small smiled spread across his face. "I'm Nat one of the four Cheifs." He said shaking their hands.

"Four?" Amber asked.

"Yes, it's how we govern out family. Meeting with the entire group then the four elected chiefs come together for a final decision." Nat explained.

"Where are the other two?" Jay asked.

"I just woke them they will be out in a second." Vaughn said holding a strong stance. At that moment a female version of Vaughn walked into the room. Although her hair and eyes where dark her face was strikingly beautiful. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pant with a white tank top. It had been a while since Jay and Amber had seen such simple clothing. For the first time they notice that Vaughn and Nat also dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt. "This is out third chief Lana." Vaughn introduced them.

"Hello." Lana yawned. Several large dogs walked out behind her and sat protectively at her feet. "So I hear you where caught sleeping in the woods."

"Were just looking for some where safe. We where forced to leave our home and our boat broke down not far from here." Jay explained.

"Well the woods are not a safe place. Some tribes around here kill first and then ask questions later. You should be happy that Vaughn found you first." Lana explained.

"Vaughn this better be good I was…." A blonde boy said walking out of the room Lana come from. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Jay. Jay was shocked to see his long lost brother Ved staring back at him.

"Ved?" Jay whispered. Lana, Vaughn and Nat looking puzzled as they looked from Ved to Jay.

"What are you doing here?" Ved asked sounding cold.

"Your alive." Jay smiled, he walked to Ved and gave him an awkward hug. Ved patted him once on the back before pulling away.

"Everybody, meet Jay, my brother." Ved replied.

For several moments everyone stood stunned. "Well, any brother of Ved's is welcome as far as I'm concerned." Nat said breaking the silence.

"Yes." Lana said cautiously looking at Ved.

"I can't believe it's you." Jay repeated.

"Yeah it's me." Ved said softly.

"Well I can see you have had a long journey. Nat can you show Jay and Amber and their friends to where they are sleeping. They can take the guest house. There will be plenty of time to catch up after some sleep and a good meal." Lana interrupted. Amber sensed what Lana was trying to do so she grabbed Jays arm and gently lead him out.

Ved turned on his heals and walked back into his bedroom. "This is going to be a long night." Lana breathed to Vaughn as she fallowed Ved.


	3. Chapter 3

**flashback will be in italics.**

"Fallow Me." Vaughn ordered to the rest of the Mallrats as he escorted Amber and Jay out of the house. Jay still stunned was lead by Amber after Vaughn.

"You will stay here tonight. It maybe crowed but it will do until tomorrow." Vaughn said as he came to a stop in front of a small house about three doors down.

"What's going on here?" Lex demanded.

"Their offering us shelter and food." Amber answered. " And I for one Am grateful. Thank You." She said turning to Vaughn.

"Someone will come and get in the morning." Vaughn said before walking away. He ordered three guards to stand watch over the Mallrats before returning to his house.

The Mallrats and their companions slowly entered the house. "Wow it looks like my grandparents house, before the virus." Salene smiled in remembrance.

"Yeah the other house looked similar." Amber smiled. "I think we should rest now. Who knows what tomorrow will like." The other nodded. Their little house had three bedrooms. Jay, Amber and little Bray took the medium size one while Trudy and Brady too the smallest. The largest room went to Ruby and the younger kids. Everyone else found a place on the floor (except for Lex who got the small couch) and settled in a deep sleep.

-------------------------

-Just a few hours ago-

_The sun was beginning to set and Lana was walking back to the center of town after along day of working in the fields. She wiped sweat from her forehead and stopped at the well to get some water._

"_Looks like you had a long day." Ved smiled walking up behind her._

"_I could say the same for you." Lana smiled as she wiped dirt off of his cheek "So how are the troops looking?"_

"_Good. The younger ones are a little rough around the edges but I'll whip them into shape." Ved said reassuringly._

"_Ved! Lana! A boat was spotted just off the coast. It was empty but we found tracks leading into the woods." A young man by the name of Twitty said running up to them._

"_How many?" Ved asked stepping towards him._

"_At least ten." Twitty answered._

_Lana reached out and grabbed Ved by the arm. "Fallow them at a safe distance. Make sure the Dwellers don't get to them first. Only bring them in if they pos a threat or Dwellers are near. There's no need alarming anyone." Lana calmly ordered. Twitty quickly bowed out and left Ved and Lana alone again. Ved cast her a concerned look but gave up on the idea of fighting about it._

"_So what are you doing tonigh?" Ved winked._

"_I was planning on sleeping and maybe spending some time with you. I've barely seen you since you returned." Lana answered._

"_You see me every night." Ved corrected her._

"_Yeah for like two seconds when you crawl into bed before falling asleep." Lana fired back._

"_Well I can think of a few things we can do to change that." Ved smiled mischievously pulling Lana into his arms._

"_Oh you can, can you?" Lana smiled reaching up and kissing him._

"_Hey!" Vaughn yelled walking up to them._

"_Your timing is impeccable Vaughn." Lana sighed._

"_Well if you two weren't all over each other then…" Vaughn started._

"_Ok lets not fight about this again. What did you want?" Ved asked coolly._

"_I'm taking a team out to fallow the newcomers so with that and the others who went to the city for supplies, the tribe is significantly lower in man power, so keep an eye out. The Dwellers could strike." Vaughn said seriously._

"_We will. You just be careful you're the one who heading out to bad territory." Ved replied._

"_Don't worry about me just protect the women and children." Vaughn added._

"_I will." Ved promised. With that Vaughn turned on hid heals and lead a small army of men and a few women out of the protection of their gate._

"_Dose he ever lighten up?" Ved asked pointing to Vaughn._

"_Not since he started walking." Lana smiled. "So where were we?"_

"_I believe we where just about here…" Ved said leaning down to kiss her. Silently he lead her away towards the house they shared with Vaughn. Instantly they where greeted by five excited dogs. Ved had never been a dog person but Lana couldn't remember a time with out having a dog in her life. After the virus she took strays off the street and saved them. After giving the dogs equal amounts of attention Ved and Lana retreated to their bedroom._

"_So it looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight." Ved said lightly tapping the bed next to him._

"_Not entirely to ourselves." Lana laughed as a small multicolored puppy called Bruno came stumbling into the room. Ved bent down and picked up the clumsy puppy. Of all the dog Bruno was his favorite. Bruno was by far Ved's dog; if he could Bruno would fallow Ved everywhere._

"_Well I've had worse company." Ved smiled petting the dog_

_Two hour later Lana laid happily in Ved's arms Bruno laying on the lower part of Ved's chest. "So are you going to go back to the city again?" Lana asked softly._

"_No. I found what I needed the first time." Ved said darkly. "Let's just not talk about that now."_

"_Ok, then what are we going to talk about?" Lana asked._

"_Anything else." Ved replied._

"_It's going to be ok Ved. What ever it is that happened will be Ok." Lana said reassuringly._

"_Maybe." Ved mumbled. After that Lana quietly fell asleep soon fallowed by Ved. It was several hours later that Vaughn knocked on their door informing them of the new visitors._


	4. Chapter 4

"Rise and Shine." Nat smiled knocking on the door to the mallrats house.

"What is going on?" Lex replied grumpily opening up the door to look at Nat.

"You guys better get up for breakfast or all the food will be gone." Nat smiled.

"Right then." Lex said practically sprinting out of the house. The rest of the mall rats soon fallowed.

Nat lead them to a small area filled with picnic tables. The food was set out like a buffet. Fresh eggs and orange juice where set out. A large tarp was covering the table from the piercing sun. The mallrats sat together in one of the longer table.

"This is so weird." Trudy commented.

"How so?" Amber asked giving Baby Bray some food.

"Everything is almost like it was before the virus; the decorated houses, the food. It's kind of nice." Trudy explained.

"So what's suppose to happen today?" Salene asked.

"I guess we meet with the leaders." Amber shrugged.

"There's Ved." Jay said looking up. Amber looked over to Ved. He was standing next to Lana whispering something in her ear. Lana seemed to be angry with him and they where arguing. Finally Ved sighed and shook his head; it seemed that Lana won the argument. He quickly glanced towards Jay but walked away.

"Give it time." Amber said gently rubbing Jays back. Lana walked over to them.

"Whenever you guys finish walk over to the meeting house so we can talk properly." Lana said softly.

"Sure, we'll be there in a few minutes." Jay answered.

Lana walked away to find Vaughn waiting close by. They walked back to the house and waited for the mallrats.

"So what the story with those two?" Slade asked.

"Not sure yet." Amber shrugged.

"Lets hope their trust worthy." Ebony said sounding doubtful.

-----------------------------------

"So can we trust them?" Vaughn asked Lana fallowing into the court room.

"I guess we'll see." Lana breathed. "From what Ved told me the only ones we need to watch for in a girl named Ebony, Ram and maybe someone named Lex."

The sound of Nat walking into the room disrupted them. "Hello." Nat greeted them.

"Hey." Lana smiled. "Any luck fixing the windmills?"

"Not really it would help if I someone who knew what was going on." Nat said taking a seat on one of the small oak benches. The building was meant to be a church but it was now used as a meeting/court room.

"It must be rough being the only genius. Surrounded by us simple minded people" Lana joked.

"Yes, yes it is." Nat smiled.

"One of the new comers can help. If their going to stay they need to find a place just like everyone else." Vaughn suggested.

"Hello." Lex smiled as he led the mallrats into the meeting room.

"Good you're here, all we need is Ved." Nat said.

"Where is Ved." Jay asked.

"He'll be here." Lana said looking towards the door. "Have a seat." Lana motioned to the first rows in the meeting hall. He Vaughn and Nat walked t the front and sat behind a long wooden table. They waited in silence for several seconds before Ved walked in the back.

"Glade to have you join us." Vaughn replied.

"Like I had a choice. Ved mumbled looking to Lana. Lana raised her eyebrows as Ved sat between her and Vaughn. Nat sat to the other side of Lana.

"So lets get started." Vaughn said. "We know how you got here, all we ant to know what your plan is."

"We have no plan. Honestly." Amber replied.

"Can we stay here?" May asked. Ebony looked cross as Ram tried to hide behind Slade.

"Look we have no other place to go. We also have children with us and an injured girl." Slade finally spoke.

"We have rules. Everyone must earn their keep." Lana said. Ved stared forwards looking past the mallrats and into another time. He wanted to be anywhere but here in a room with Ram and Jay.

"We understand. We will work hard." Ellie said.

"So now we must place you." Nat spoke.

"Place us? Ebony asked.

"Yeah, we give you something to do that will of greatest use to the family." Lana explained.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I am not going to let you four tell me what I will be doing." Ebony demanded standing up.

"Then you will be sent away to face the dangerous of the forest. And I how ever tough you think you are you will not survive the night." Lana said standing up and leaning over the table. "You pull your own weight ar you don't stay. It's as simple as that."

The mallrats lookedto Lana with awe. Never has anyone stood up to Ebony like that before with out getting a protest but noticing the fire in Lana eyes Ebony sat down, or was rather pulled down by Slade. "Keep cool." He demanded.

"Amber! Vaughn ordered. "What are each of your tribe mates strengths?"

"Well, Slade, Jay, Lex and Ebony are amazing fighters." Amber pointed out.

"Great you can join Vaughn on patrols." Nat concluded.

"Anyone else?" Vaughn asked.

"Well I'm good with kids and cooking." Salene said.

"Yeah me too." Trudy smiled.

"Great I'll take you to Dreamer she'll know what to do with you." Lana smiled.

"I grew up on a farm." Ellie shrugged.

"Do you mind working in the fields with me. It's hard to find anyone willing to work." Lana asked.

"I'd love too. I've missed the farm so much since I left." Ellie beamed.

"What about you two?" Vaughn said pointing to Jack and Ram.

"Who us?" Jack asked pointing back and forth between him and Ram.

"Yes the odd looking one and the ex techno leader." Vaughn replied.

"You know about me?" Ram said looking up behind Slade.

"Yes, we know all about you and Mega. And your computer program." Vaughn answered.

"Well, their both brilliant with computers." Jay interrupted before things got heated.

"Then both of you will work with Nat. He's been having trouble with our power supplies." Vaughn said seriously. "And what about you, Amber?"

"I would like to stay close to my son." Amber answered.

"I'm sure we can find something for you close to the houses." Lana smiled.

"Just so you all know, all of you are on a probationary period. So watch yourselves." Vaughn said seriously before walking out of the meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

The mallrats each worked hard in their new positions with in the tribe. They learned that the new tribe calls themselves Wuthering. Before the virus Wuthering was the start of a suburb. The plan was for the city to build out towards it and eventually meet with Wuthering. They managed to build about ten houses but once word of the virus spread they stopped building. The tribe took great pride in preserving their homes and trying to live as closely to the old way of life. After the technos fell apart the tribe (which calls themselves a family) fell into place.

Amber, Trudy, May, and Salene worked with a girl named Dreamer. She was a small blonde with an ear to ear smile. Ellie and Lana worked the fields preparing to harvest every now and then Amber would help. Nat took Jack and Ram up to the windmills and despite Rams constant complaints they managed to get the power working better then ever. Gel, Sammy, and Lottie where sent on odd task around the camp minnly just busy work. Ruby was recovering and even out and about talking with other girls. Ebony, Jay, Slade and Lex patrolled the perimeter with Vaughn. Jay noticed Ved was never to far away. To Jay's surprise Ved was teaching young boy and a few girls martial arts for the first part of the day then him and the kids went to help with the harvesting of the land.

Three days later the others arrived from their trip to the city. A bell was sounded and quickly everyone made their way to the gate. Men and women came in carrying back packs full of supplies. The mallrats watched from the background. Lana searched frantically for someone and when he came into sight she quickly pulled him into a hug. He was slightly taller then Lana but had her same dark eyes and hair. Ved greeted him with a smile. He appeared to be deaf because Lana, Vaughn, and even Ved managed to sighn a few things to him. Amber watched and stood in shock when she saw a familiar face. There in front of her stood Bray warmly embracing Dreamer. Jay noticed him too.

Bray looked up and finally meet Amber's eyes. Stunned he slowly walked towards her.

"Amber?" Bray mumbled.

"Bray." Amber smiled. She walked closer to him and gave him a warm hug. "I thought you where dead."

"I thought you where taken by the technos." Bray said softly still stunned.

"No, no. I actually helped over throw the technos. Twice." Amber informed him. Dreamer and Jay watched from close by, both well aware of Bray and Ambers past.

"Good. So what happened to our baby?" Bray asked. Amber turned towards Jay and removed Baby Bray from his arms.

"This is your son Bray Jr." Amber smiled. Amber place Baby Bray in Brays arms but he began to scream "DADDY, DADDY." Jay took a step forwards as Baby Bray threw himself in to Jay's arms. Jay took a step back softly soothing Baby Bray. Bray looked angry and stormed off.

------------------------

**Later that night:**

"Bray are we ever going to talk?" Amber said softly. It was the middle of the night and Amber left Jay in their bed with BJ while she cleared her head. She found Bray sitting on one of the benches looking to the sky.

"Eventually." Bray said looking at her.

"Bray I thought you where dead." Amber breathed.

"But I'm not." Bray added. He looked deeply into her eyes. For a moment everything came flashing back.Bray moved closer until finally their lips met. Amber placed her hand on the back of Brays neck.

"Wait. I can't do this not to Jay or Dreamer." Amber said pulling away. Amber rushed back to her room to find Jay sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing up?" Amber asked slightly afraid that he had seen her and Bray.

"I kept dreaming about Ved. I can't do this anymore. I need to see him." Jay said as he stood up and walked past Amber and out of the room.

"Good luck." Amber replied.

"Thanks." Jay said stopping in the doorway to look back at Amber. Jay left the house and headed for Veds. Jay opened the door and walked towards the room he saw Ved come out of his first night there. Without hesitation he was surrounded by dogs but force his way inside the room. He threw open the door and flipped the light switch on. Ved was laying with Lana asleep with his arms protectively around her. A small multicolored dog was asleep smashed between them.

"What the…" Ved moaned as he pulled the blanket over his head. After his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed it was Jay.

"Jay, get out." Ved yelled sitting up.

"Not until you talk to me." Jay demanded. Lana moaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Vaughn and the boy who arrived from the city this morning, who he found out was named Alvin, rushed into the room behind Jay.

"What is going on?" Vaughn demanded.

"Jay and Ved need to talk. Let's leave them alone Vaughn and Alvin." Lana said throwing the covers off of her and walking out of the room pulling Vaughn and Alvin with her. With that Jay and Ved where left alone. Ved pushed the covers back and threw his legs over the side.

"Why can't you even look at me?" Jay demanded. Ved remained silent. "I have searched for you…"

"You left me for Ebony." Ved yelled.

"I left to save Ebony and my self." Jay defended himself.

"You left so you could get it on with Ebony. You knew Ram would be on the war path, but you still left me there. Ram punished me for you; he sent me away and demoted me. And never once did you come back to check on me." Ved yelled finally standing up.

"I had no idea Ram would treat you like that." Jay replied.

"Yes you did." Ved yelled. "You knew Ram better then anything else. Yet you left and never even looked back."

"I came back for you, but you where already gone." Jay said his tone getting harsher.

"You could have looked for me. Instead you threw me away and started a new family." Ved shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused.

"You started to form a new family with Amber and her son. Of course after you tried to be a family with Trudy and Brady." Ved pointed out.

"How did you know about that?"

"Because I went back to the city a few months ago. I was worried that you where dead, but you weren't. You where playing house with your new family. Never even bothering to think about you younger brother." Ved yelled.

"Ved I have never stopped loving you. I thought you where dead. I looked in Rams computer systems and saw that you where deleted." Jay defended.

"So you just gave up?" Ved yelled.

"I was heart broken." Jay said tears filling the corner of his eyes. "I thought I lost the last family I had. Despite our problems, all the fights, I always loved you."

Ved fell back on to his bed as Jay sat besides him. "I'm sorry." Ved whispered.

"It wasn't you. It was me. I should have taken you with me." Jay whispered back.

"I shouldn't have held such a grudge." Ved admitted. "If you didn't leave I would have never ended up here."

"I think we both where wrong." Jay said looking at is hands. "I think we can both agree that neither one of us where good brothers."

"You can say that again." Ved laughed.

"Maybe we can start over." Jay suggested.

"No, we can't. What's done is done. But we can pick up where we left off." Ved corrected.

"OK." Jay breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey are you ok?" Lana asked Amber. Amber was sitting underneath old tree towards the outskirts of the camp. It was late in the evening and she just needed time to think.

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine." Amber said looking up.

"Now I know your lying." Lana smiled as she sat next to Amber. "I know we don't know each other very well but sometimes talking to a stranger is easier."

"I don't know if you want to hear my story." Amber blushed. "It's pretty messed up."

"If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine." Lana offered.

"Back in the city I fell in love with a boy. We had a rocky relationship full of heartache and happiness. His name was Bray." Amber started.

"Bray? Like Bray, Bray." Lana asked.

"Yes Bray. Then I got pregnant. We where ready to start a family until Ebony kicked us out of the city, and I went into labor. Bray was captured by the technos and after I delivered my son Trudy and I went back to the Echos. Everything was fine until Jay came. I fell for him. But he was with Ebony and then Trudy. Finally we got together and since then everything's been great. Then Bray came back form the dead. Then last night Bray kissed me." Amber expained

"And then all of your old feelings surfaced." Lana concluded. "Now you don't know what to do."

"How did you know?" Amber looked stunned.

"I've been torn between two boys before." Lana smiled. "But your hiding something else, aren't you?"

"Yes." Amber cried. "I'm pregnant. How did you know?"

"I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Well, thats a little weird." Amber said honestly.

"Yeah. So now you have a child with each of the men you love." Lana stated.

"As if my life could get anymore complicated." Amber continued to cry. "What do I do?"

"I don't know." Lana said honestly. They sat in silence a few more minutes' before Amber spoke up. "So I told you my story, it's our turn."

"Alright you get two questions?" Lana said holding up two fingers.

"Ok, what's the deal with you Vaughn and Alvin?" Amber asked.

"Were triplets. When we where born Vaughn came first, then me. Alvin was born last. He was deaf. My father left early in our lives unable to take care of us and soon our mother fallowed. Our Grandparents raised us for about ten years but then they passed away. We where separated for a while in foster care but when we came back together we vowed never to be torn apart again, and so far weve kept that promise." Lana explained.

"Alright last one. How do you know so much about what it feels like to be torn between two loves?" Amber said after a moment.

"I was in love with the wrong guy. I found out I was pregnant after I left with Ved." Lana said softly. "Ved didn't even hesitate, he told me that everything would be OK and that he would help raise my child. I guess that's one thing he has in common with Jay, they both decided to raise a child that wasn't biologically theirs."

"Must run in the family." Amber shrugged. "So what happened?"

"That's three questions." Lana pointed out.

"Please." Amber begged.

"I had a miscarriage." Lana said softly. "Ved was honestly the only reason made it through. But the moment I knew I made the right choice was the moment I thought I would never see Ved again; long before I ever found out I was pregnant. Him standing by me just made me fall even deeper. Amber, just give it time. The right answer will present itself. But until then you need to tell Jay about the baby."

"Yeah I know." Amber said standing up. Amber told Jay that night about the baby. Needless to say Jay was overjoyed but he couldn't help but notice the confusion in Ambers face.

-----------------------------------------

"So I take it you and Jay made nice last night?" Lana asked Ved walking into their room later that night.

"Yeah. You would have known that if you came back to bed last night." Ved answered putting Bruno on th bed and pettinb him.

"Sorry I fell asleep with Alvin." Lana smiled.

"What I'm I going to do with you and your brothers" Ved smiled knowing perfectly well how close those three where.

"Take us as we are. There's no changing us now." Lana said walking over to Ved and putting her arms around his waist. Ved leaned down and kissed her. In one swift motion he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

-------------------------------

"Ved." Twitty yelled running into Ved's room. Lana self consciously pulled the covers over her as Ved tried his best to cover her.

"Out Twitty." Ved ordered.

"But I over heard some of the Dwellers talking. Their planning to attack in two days." Twitty blurted out.

"When did you hear this?" Vaughn demanded walkig up behind them.

"Just now when I was patroling in the woods. I over heard some of the women talking," Twitty replied.

"Gather all the men." Vaughn ordered. With that Twitty and Vaughn ran out of the room. Veda and Lana exchanged a fearfull glance then got dressed.

----------------------------------

"Who are the Dwellers?" Lex asked after Vaughn filled in all the men on what happened.

"The Dwellers are like the Loco's. But worse, they are vengeful killers." Bray answered.

"Well then we should hit them before they hit us." Lex offered.

"Yeah." A group of men yelled.

"As much as I hate to admit it but I agree with Lex. We need to head them off before they get to the women and children." Bray agreed.

"We have no weapons or…" Ved started.

"What abut the zappers?" Ram asked.

"What about them?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, I happen to know there nearly a dozen in this camp. If you allow me I can check and make sure they work properly. A dozen should easily be enough weapons."

"Get to it." Vaughn ordered. "You better take Nat and Jack with you." Ram, Nat and Jack rushed off to begin there task.

"Then we head out a tomorrow at dawn. We can't chance putting the women and children in danger." Ved said. The men broke apart and began preparing for the battle ahead.

Ram fulfilled his promise and supplied the men with over a dozen armed Zappers. A few men where selected to stay behind with the women but most where elected to go. Alvin was to be there lead to the Dwellers camp. Despite being deaf his sense of tracking was impeccable. He noticed every movement and change in wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ved and the others where leaving tomorrow as soon as the sun rose. Fear of the unknown was what Lana was fearing th most. Right now all she knew is she needed him. She needed to touch him. She needed to be with him. She crawled into bed next to him. Ved wrapped his arms tightly around her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

That night Ved never loosened his grip on Lana. They slept restlessly as the hours crept by. Lana slept with her head on his chest and her bare body pressed against his.

"Ved?" Vaughn said softly on the other side of their door. "We leave in five minutes."

Ved looked to Lana then slowly got out of bed. Lana and Ved slowly dressed in silence. Together they walked to the gates. The other boys where saying good bye to their loved ones. Jay was holding Little bray and Amber just a few feet away. No tears where shed but the expression in Amber face was of pain and worry. Bray was close by watching silently as he said good bye to Dreamer

Ved turned towards Lana and pulled her closer. "I will be back for you." He whispered and kissed her forehead. It took every ounce of control Lana possessed to keep from breaking down. She still didn't feel right about this.

"Promise?" Lana whispered still clinging to Ved.

"Always." Ved replied. Vaughn signaled for the men to head out. Reluctantly Ved released Lana. He turned quickly and walked away. If he looked back he would run back to her and he needed to go to protect her. Jay handed little Bray back to Amber and kissed her before leaving. Vaughn stayed back to talk with Lana.

"I'll bring them back." He said seriously to Lana.

"Thank you." Lana replied hugging her brother. "Be careful. I can't lose you either."Lana the hugged and sighened her goodbye to Alvin.

"I will." Vaughn smiled. Lana stood watching as the boy disappeared into the woods. Amber walked over next to her.

"They will be ok." She said reassuringly. Lana leaned her head on Amber shoulder and nodded.

--------

The boys walked in silence as the day progressed. Silence was key if they where going to sneak up on the Dwellers. For once everyone was grateful for the silence. Jay thought about Amber, little Bray and their coming baby. Ved worried about Lana, despite the fact the fact he knew she was safe back in the camp.

They approached the Dwellers camp. As they crouched in the bushes they watched the Dwellers go about their business. "Something's not right." Ved said.

"What?" Vaughn whispered back.

"Look. Over half the tribe is gone and under usual circumstances we wouldn't have been able to get this close to their tribe." Ved said.

Vaughn watched the Dwellers for a few more seconds. "Ved's right. This was a set up." Vaughn realized.

"The women." Ved said taking off at a run towards the camp. The others looked at each other then darted after Ved.

How could they be so stupid? The Dwellers where too smart just to let someone over hear their plan. It was all a set up.

--------

Lana and Amber stood watching the men disappear. Slowly they turned around and walked to the eating area.

"So since the men are gone we need a distraction." Amber sighed.

"Like what?" Lana asked.

"We need to just go out some where, no kids and no Jay and Bray" Amber said looking past the houses and on to the field.

"We can't leave the camp." Lana pointed out.

"Well then we can just walk around the fields. Just get away for a few hours." Amber continued.

"I'm in I could use a distraction." Lana replied.

"Great I'll ask Trudy and Salene to watch Bray." Amber smiled.

About an hour later Lana and Amber where walking through the fields away from the houses. "I needed a break." Amber gasped.

"You still don't know what to do about Jay and Bray?" Lana asked sympathetically.

"No. I just don't know what t do. My heart pulls me one way but my head pulls me the other." Amber breathed.

"Normally people would tell you to go with your heart but sometimes that isn't the best." Lana replied.

"Well that helps." Amber added sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you should just take a few days and not think about it. The moment you forget is the moment your true feelings become clear." Lana said wisely.

"Maybe your right." Amber sighed. "I'm really glade I meet you. I mean I love Trudy, Salene, Ellie and May like sisters but sometimes its good to get to know someone new."

"I'm glade I met you too." Lana smiled. "Most girls around here are to busy worrying about fashion or impressing the boys. That's why I hang out with the boy's. Its nice to meet another opinionated strong women."

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

"So…." Lana was disrupted by a scream coming from the camp.

"What was that?" Amber cried as she and Lana ran back to the camp.

"Dwellers." Lana yelled. Men ran around breaking windows and throwing tables over. They chased horrified women back into their homes. Lana grabbed a large stick and knocked down three men in one swift motion.

"Lock the doors and get away from your windows." Lana yelled to the other.

"Get the kids to safety." Amber added. Amber began to run to her house but stopped when she noticed Lana being grabbed by two men. Lana fought fiercely but she was over powered. The men poured a liquid over a rag and pressed it against her face. Slowly Lana lost consciousness as Amber clawed at her captures. Before she knew what was happening a wet cloth was pressed against Ambers face.

"Sly we have her." Was the last thing she heard.

---------------

It took the boys over an hour to run back to the camp. Ved never gave up. The other stopped to walk for a while but Ved, Jay and Vaughn kept going. He busted through the gates of the camp with Jay and Vaughn right on his heels.

The women frantically ran around. Belongings where scattered every where. A struggle had definitely taken place.

"Trudy?" Jay said breathlessly grabbing onto Trudy as she rushed past.

"Jay." Trudy cried. "The Dwellers attacked just after you left. They came in and…" Trudy tried to say but she was crying too hard.

"Trudy what happened." Jay said sounding scared.

"They took some of the women." Trudy gasped. Ved's eyes immediately started darting around the camp.

"Who'd they take?" Ved yelled.

"Ved…" Trudy started.

"Trudy, just tells me." Ved said angrily.

"Just Lana and Amber." Trudy cried.

"What?" Jay and Ved yelled together.

"Who took them?" Ved demanded.

"The only name I heard was Sly." Trudy cried.

Vaughn and Ved looked at each other as the color drained from their faces. They took off towards their house. They searched frantically hoping that Trudy was mistaken, but she wasn't. They where gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys please r&r. I pretty much have the story finished i just need the last chapter and to post the rest.**

* * *

A couple of days later the sleep aide that Lana and Amber where given started to ware off and they slowly began to wake up. Amber moaned and rolled over on to Lana. Lana forced her eyes open. She looked around a small dark room with a single bed in the middle. There was a long thin window that barely supplied enough light to see.

"Amber are you Ok?" Lana asked as amber slowly sat up.

"I'm fine I just have a headache." Amber replied putting her hand to her forehead. "How about you?"

"For now." Lana whispered.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Lana admitted. "We where given some sleep aide and for all I know we could have been out for days. We could be anywhere by now."

"Well that's reassuring." Amber said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have tried to help me when they where capturing me." Lana said.

"Yes I should have. Lana two heads are always better then one." Amber said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It was me they wanted not you." Lana said seriously.

"How do you know that?" Amber questioned.

"Because Sly's the one who captured us." Lana replied.

"Who's Sly?" Amber asked leaning against the wall.

"I guess I owe you and explanation about why we are here. After all you did try to save me." Lana shrugged.

"That would be nice." Amber said. Lana leaned against the wall next to Amber.

"Sly and I grew up together. Before the virus he was diagnosed Bipolar. After the virus Vaughn, Sly and I managed to break into a pharmacy and get a large amount of Sly's medication. Everything after that was good. Well all joined a tribe and eventually I began to fall for Sly. He was an amazing boyfriend; sweet, kind and romantic. Then the Technos took over and we all where captured." Amber took a deep breath as Lana continued. "At first they made sure Sly received his medications. I think they found a way to manufacture it or something after we ran out. Then Ved was transferred to our camp."

"So that's how you two meet." Amber whispered.

"Yeah. I loved Sly but with Ved I felt completely safe, safer then I did before the virus. I experienced feelings for Ved that I didn't think anyone could ever have. At first Ved was just a friend, because he was with Chloe, but then when things between them became rocky and things between us escalated. Then he completely broke it off with Chloe. Around this time Mega was starting to take over for Ram. The technos stopped giving Sly is medication and with out it he changed. He was angry all the time and he had the scariest look in his eyes. He became violent. He nearly killed a child for just looking at him. I ran to Ved for comfort. Sly must have noticed what was going on between me and Ved because he threatened to kill me if I ever left him. Vaughn tried to get me to leave him several time but I was afraid of what he would do to me or anyone else. One night I snuck out to break everything off with Ved. But Ved didn't want me to go back to Sly. He knew Sly was dangerous. We fought horribly that night. I was so scared but I was heartbroken thinking I could never be with Ved." Lana stopped taking a deep breath forcing her tears not to fall.

"Lana, its ok you can tell me." Amber said taking her hand.

"Ved got so angry with me but he never got the look that Sly had when he was angry. He tried to get me to leave with him. He even kissed me and I thought I would melt in his arms but then I thought of Sly and how he almost kill that little kid and I ran back. When I got back to the room I shared with Sly he was pacing. The moment I walked in he slammed me against the wall. He fallowed me that night and saw me with Ved. He screamed at me then pushed me to the floor. I begged him to calm down but he just grew angrier. I honestly thought he was going to kill me. That's when both Ved and Vaughn ran it the room. Vaughn and Ved immediately charged Sly knocking him out. Ved picked me up off the floor and we ran. After several days of being lost we found Wuthering. That was the last time I saw Sly, until the attack." Lana concluded.

"Oh my God." Amber gasped.

"That's why you should have never tried to help me. Amber I don't know what he's capable of. And with you being pregnant, your also have you baby to worry about." Lana cried.

"We will fight this. We will return to the men we love." Amber said confidently hugging Lana.

"I'm so scared." Lana admitted. "and not just for me."

"Lana me and my baby will be fine." Amber repeated.

"No Amber, it's not that." Lana said softly so one could over hear.

"Then what is it?" Amber whispered back.

"Amber I don't know what Sly's going to do when…" Lana stopped.

"When what?" Amber encouraged her.

"When he finds out I carrying Ved's child." Lana softly cried.

-----------

"We need to find them." Ved said sounding angry and desperate.

"We will. If anyone is capable of surviving it's Lana and Amber." Nat said reassuringly.

"We need to confront these Dwellers." Jay added. Jay, Ved, Vaughn, Nat and Bray sat around a dinning table discussing strategy.

"No. The Dwellers are savage people." Vaughn informed him.

"It's our only hope. We can call for peace." Bray shockingly agreed.

"We can send in few men to meet with their leader and compromise." Nat replied.

"Going in their unarmed and out numbered will be suicide." Vaughn protested.

"What about zappers?" Nat asked after taking a moment to think.

"What about them?" Ved asked.

"Well Ram developed them maybe we can reengineer them to look inconspicuous while still providing protection." Nat asked.

"Go talk to Ram and Jack. See what you can do, and do it fast." Ved ordered. Nat nodded and left the four boys alone.

"I can send message to the Dwellers chief requesting a meeting." Bray offered.

"Let's hope he goes for it." Jay whispered. At that the boys went their separate ways all they could do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

The room grew colder as the night progressed. Amber and Lana huddled closer and closer together. When the morning came they where given a visitor.

"You." The man pointed to Lana. "You will come with me." He reached out and grabbed Lana on the shoulder and pulled her up.

"Hey." Amber yelled reaching for her.

"No I'll be fine." Lana reassured her. From what Lana gathered from her walk down the corridor they were in a warehouse of some sort. She was rushed by several windows that reveled a coast line and several trees. She figured she was at the old seafood packaging warehouse called Seas Kitchen.

The guard brought her to a stop in front of a large wooden door. The guard knocked three times the entered. A boy not much older then Lana stood with his back to her. She would recognize him anywhere. His defiant stance and his bushy red hair; it was Sly.

"Leave us." He ordered waving his hand. He didn't turn around as the guard left the room.

"It's been too long Lana." Sly spoke smoothly. Lana remained silent. "Did you honestly think that I would just let you go?"

"No but…" Lana started.

"I see it took you no time at all to move on with out me. You and Ved seem to be cozy." Sly interrupted.

"Sly…" Lana tried to speak again.

"You look good. I guess al the work you do in the fields has you fit." Sly interrupted again.

"How did you know I worked…?" Lana started to ask.

"Oh, I've been watching you for a while. I see everything." Sly said turning around. "The house you share with Ved, Vaughn and Alvin. Your five dogs and even that little scrawny puppy that fallows Ved around." Sly said circling Lana. Lana turned with him determined not to let him out of her sight.

"How did you find me?" Lana demanded.

"I spotted Alvin and a group of your tribe heading back from the city several months ago. I knew that you would never leave Alvin so I fallowed him he lead me right to you." Sly explained.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Lana demanded.

"It's simple. I just want you." Sly answered taking several steps towards Lana. Lana instinctively steeped away from him. She frantically thought of ways she could escape but it seemed hopeless.

"Why do you run from me?" Sly asked confused. "There was a time when you never left my side."

Lana need to change her tactics she saw that Sly was growing angry. "If you want me to stay with you, you must do one thing for me."

"You are in no position to bargain." Sly responded.

"Actually I am. I will willingly stay with you if you grant me one wish." Lana replied.

"Go on." Sly said sounding intrigued.

"I will stay here with you," Lana said walking closer. He reached up and brushed the side of his cheek. "if you release Amber."

"What?" Sly yelled pushing Lana away.

"Think about it. Amber has no purpose here. Besides she can take word back that I chose to stay with you." Lana explained.

"Or give away our ware bouts." Sly replied.

"No she can tell everyone that I am staying with you. That way they have no reason to come for me. I will be all yours." Lana stepped closer putting her arms around his neck. Every fiber of her being cringed. She didn't want this. She wanted to be holding Ved not Sly.

"Ved and your brothers won't let you go that easily." Sly replied.

"Yes they will if they now I made the decision by myself. I can send a letter back with Amber." Lana offered. She pulled his head lower and kissed him. Sly pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss. Lana felt like screaming and pushing him away but she resisted the urge. "What do you say?"

"Fine Amber will go free." Sly agreed.

"Thank you." Lana breathed genuinely relieved. "May I go write the letter?"

"No someone else will write it for you." Sly stopped her. Sly called one of his guards in and ordered him to find pen and paper. Sly stood in the room as Lana told another young boy what to write. This wasn't what Lana had in mind. The letter turned out cold and impersonal.

"_Dear Wuthering,_

_I have decided to stay with Sly rather then return to you. I have made this decision based upon my heart. Please send mo one to talk to me for I will not accept them. I have made my decision and hope everyone can accept it._

_Lana."_

After the letter was finished Lana was aloud to say goodbye to Amber and give her the letter.

"Lana." Amber cried relieved to see her again.

"Amber, you are being released." Lana said seriously guiding her to the furthest corner of the room.

"What? how?" Amber asked.

"No time to explain. You need to get out of here. Tell them Seas Kitchen." Lana ordered.

"What?" Amber was confused.

"Vaughn will know. Just go." Lana ordered. The guard that came for Lana the first time came in to get Amber.

"Lana?" Amber yelled as Amber was escorted away.

"I'll be fine." Lana assured her.

"What about the letter?" Sly said walking in behind them.

"Oh." Lana sighed she was hoping to forget about the letter but she was caught. Reluctantly Lana walked over to Amber and handed her the letter. Lanas's eyes gave away her true emotions.

"Drop her off about a mile from Wuthering." Sly ordered as Amber was removed from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is mainly about Amber. PLEASE R&R.**

Amber was set in the back of a truck blindfolded and bound. The driver was a very rough driver who Amber figured was determined to hit ever pot hole on the road. After nearly an hour of driving the truck came to a stop. One of the guards pulled her roughly out of the back of the truck. He removed her blindfold and the rope around her hands.

"If you go about a mile ahead you will find your tribe." He said as he turned on his heals and got back in to the truck. In a gust of dust the truck was gone and Amber was left alone. She started on her walk down the path. As she walked she looked at the note in her hand. She remembered the look in Lana's eyes as she reluctantly gave it to her. She unfolded the paper and read the note. The impersonal tone clearly was not Lana's words. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.

After nearly a hour of walking Amber began to hear foot steps and voices headed her way. Afraid of another run in with the Dwellers she ducked behind a tree. Quietly she watched as a group of men came in to view. She immediately recognized them. Ved, Jay, Bray, Vaughn and Alvin emerged in front of her.

"Jay!" Amber shouted sprinting from her hiding place. Jay spun around instantly recognizing the voice. He began to run to Amber. When they finally met Amber threw herself into Jay's arms.

"Amber." Jay breathed in relief. "What happened?"

"I was taken…" Amber started.

"Where's Lana?" Ved asked rushing up to Amber side.

"Sly still has her." Amber answered. "She convinced him to release me, but…"

"Where did they take her?" Vaughn demanded as the rest of the group joined them. "Can you take us there?"

"I was blindfolded." Amber informed them. "But Lana told me to tell you Seas Kitchen."

"Seas Kitchen?" Ved said obviously in distress. Amber noticed the bags under his eyes and his angry demeanor.

"I know where she is." Bray spoke. "Seas Kitchen is on old fish packing factory by the coast."

"How far?" Ved demanded.

"About a days walk." Bray answered.

"We need to go now." Ved demanded.

"We need to take Amber back first. She can't go make it in her condition." Jay said still holding Amber close.

"No time. We need to leave now." Ved replied.

"I agree. I was there I could be of some use." Amber spoke.

"Amber…" Jay began to protest.

"No I'm going. Lana is a friend." Amber stopped him. "Let's get going."

"Bray, you lead the way." Ved replied. Vaughn signed everything that just happened to Alvin as they began to walk.

They walked for nearly seven hours taking very little breaks as they made their way through the thick woods and towards the coast.

"Ved we need to stop." Vaughn finally spoke. Alvin stopped next to him placing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"I agree. Ved, it's too dark now and we need to rest because tomorrow will undoubtedly be a fight." Jay spoke.

"I guess I'm out voted." Ved said between gritted teeth. He threw his bag on the ground and set on the edge of a rock. He looked out into the dark horizon losing himself in thought.

"I take it Ved's not doing well." Amber replied as she finally took a seat next to Jay and leaned against a tree.

"No, he's not. Ever since he found out Lana was gone he's been angry and depressed. So have Vaughn and Alvin. Alvin seems to be lost and Vaughn blames himself." Jay informed her.

"Wow." Amber breathed. "What where you guys doing in the woods today?"

"We where on our way to meet with the Dwellers." Jay said leaning back.

"So I take it you know about Sly?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, that one seems like quite the catch." Jay said sarcastically.

"He's a piece of work alright. I hope Lana is ok."

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Jay said reassuringly.

---------

"Can I join you?" Amber asked quietly coming to sit by Ved.

"Whatever." Ved replied never even looking at her.

"I can see you love her more then life." Amber said quietly.

"Yeah." Ved answered simply.

"Ved," Amber started. "You need to get some rest."

"Why? What's the point?" Ved shrugged.

"Ved, Lana needs you to hold yourself together right now more then ever." Amber explained.

"I know, but I can't. I can't stand the thought of Sly touching her. I can't stand that he had her first." Ved said angrily.

"You have her heart. Ved, that's all that counts. She told me all about her and Sly. Even about the baby that you committed to raise." Amber informed him.

"A child that was his" Ved replied.

"I wanted Lana to tell you but I think you need to know this now." Amber started. "Lana needs you and so dose your child."

"What?" Ved asked softly finally turning to look at Amber.

"Lana's pregnant." Amber repeated. Ved looked blankly at Amber for a moment before turning back to the woods. Amber could see his eyes began to glisten with tears. Amber could tell that she accomplished her mission and turned to leave.

Amber looked over and noticed that Jay as well as Vaughn and Alvin where fast asleep.

"Amber." Bray said catching Ambers arm. Bray led her away from camp behind a tree. He leaned in and gave her a hug. "I was so worried."

"No." Amber said pushing him away. "I realized something over the past few days."

"What?" Bray asked confused.

"When I kissed you I was confused and didn't know what I wanted, but being kidnapped and locked up with Lana everything became clear. I want to be with jay. He's the one I dreamed would rush in and rescue me, and he's the one I wanted to run to when I found you guys in the woods."

"But…" Bray looked hurt. "But we have a child together." Bray argued.

"And in a few months I will have one with Jay." Amber informed him.

"Your…?" Bray struggled with the words.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Amber finished his sentence. "And I am staying with Jay. You can always be in little Bray's life, but we can't be together." Amber didn't wait around for his response she walked back to where Jay was sleeping and settled in beside him. As Amber lay down Jay rolled over and placed his arm around her still asleep. She could feel Bray looking at them but she never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

Ved set there staring into the woods as the sun began to set. He did sleep that night but he woke up at the first signs of morning. He couldn't wrap his head around what Amber told him last night. He kept dreaming of holding a baby and searching for Lana but he never found her then magical the baby would disappear from his arms and reappear in Sly's. No matter haw fast Ved ran he never was able to catch Sly and get his baby back.

Jay slowly stirred awake careful not to disturb Amber. He saw Ved sitting up staring at the trees and slowly made his way towards him.

"How are you doing?" Jay asked softly.

"How do you think?" Ved whispered.

"I think you are driving yourself crazy." Jay replied sitting next to him.

"I can't help it." Ved confessed. "I can't do this with out her." Ved struggled.

"Do what?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Anything. Everything." Ved struggled some more. "I can barely sleep without her anymore. When I roll over in the middle of the night she's not there. When I get angry for no reason she's not there to slap me back down. When I'm sick she's not there to make me feel better. She's not there playing with the dogs. She's not there goofing off with Alvin. She's not there to control Vaughn and his temper. She's not there when I wake up or when I go to sleep. She's not there."

"She will be as soon as we can get to that factory and free her." Jay said. "Ved, we'll get her back."

Ved just nodded her head. He just told his brother the one thing he never would have told anyone else. It would be bad for his bad boy image to break down and admit that he was completely whipped by Lana.

"I think we should get going." Jay said after several moments of silence. Jay stood up and went to wake up the others. About twenty minutes late everyone continued their journey. It was a silent walk and Alvin and Bray diligently lead the way. Bray refused to look at Amber or Jay he just kept his eyes forward. Jay lifted Amber over rocks and fallen trees hoping to make the travel easier on her.

When the sun was setting they finally came in to view of the factory.

"There it is." Vaughn breathed. "I think we should wait until night."

"That's not a bad idea. The dark will help us with cover. Maybe we can sneak in and avoid an all out battle." Bray agreed.

"I think I could find the room where we were kept." Amber said sitting down on one of the boulders.

"Then we wait." Ved finally said.

-----

Lana stood in the corner of the room. Sly had her at his sided ever since Amber left. Last night she pretended to fall asleep on a couch so she wouldn't have to sleep with him. She made it her mission to keep as much space in between them a possible a task that proved to be a greater challenge then she hoped. Sly's temper was a bad as ever and she witnessed that first hand when she called out for Ved in her sleep. Sly had murder in his eyes. It took Lana nearly two hours to calm him. She had to do some major lying to convince him that she had a dream that Ved was trying to take her away from him.

Sly and his men sat at a table on the other end of the room. She was staring out the window hoping for some sort of way out. A pair of hands slid over her stomach wrapping around her. She flinched slightly at his touch forcing herself to calm. She prayed that he didn't notice the slight bump in her stomach. The last thing she needed was Sly finding out she was pregnant.

"Looking for your knight in shinning armor?" Sly hissed in Lana's ear.

"Don't be silly." Lana whispered. "Just watching the sun set behind the ocean."

"Good." Sly replied kissing her ear and then trailing down her neck. Lana wanted to cry but she needed to buy her time before she could escape. She hoped that Amber had reached Wuthering and her salvation was on the way.

"Do you think I could go out side and get some air?" Lana said sounding flirty. She turned around to face Sly.

"Why? Do you want to leave me?" Sly said his voice sounding hard again.

"No I just want some fresh air." Lana answered.

"Then you won't mind if I come with you." Sly replied taking her by the hand and pulling her outside.

The air was cool against her face. She stood there for a second taking in the salty air. She managed to slip away from Sly's grasp and walk towards the beach. Sly was never far behind.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Lana answered. She tucked her keens to her chest and sat in the cool sand. She never would admit it but she was feeling nauseated. A feeling she knew was do to the pregnancy. She rested her head on her knees trying to breath past the feeling. She felt Sly sit behind her. She leaned forward creating even more space between them.

-------

"Ved." Jay whispered pulling Amber down behind the boulder. "Get down." Ved and the others saw Sly and some of his men come out of the factory. Ved waited patiently until he saw Lana. Part of him wanted to run to her but he had to reframe. He could tell, even at that distance, that she was sad. He watched every move she made. He felt his temper rise as Sly moved closer to her. When Lana sat it the sand and Sly sat behind her. He put his hand on her back as she leaned forwards even more. He jerked wanting to run towards him and kill him but Jay stopped him. He struggled against Jay. Vaughn moved too looking to attack but Alvin pulled him down. Vaughn was easy but Jay had to sit on Ved to keep him down.

"Let me go." Ved demanded.

"No. If you go now you'll be killed and we will never be able to get Lana back." Jay harshly whispered still struggling to keep him down. Jay grabbed his arms and sat on his chest. Alvin noticed his flailing legs and quickly dove on them. I took both of them to hold Ved down.

"They went back inside." Amber announced about five minutes later. Jay and Alvin slowly moved off of Ved. Ved stood up his temper fuming. He moved away from the group. He kicked at the ground and threw a large stick at the water.

"That Bastard." He yelled.

"Ved, save your aggression." Jay yelled at him. "You're going to need it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for hanging with me through out the story. I would love to get more reviews to see how you like it. Anyways this is the first part of the three part rescue. Hopefully I'll post them all with in the next few days.**

**Enjoy! ******

--

Lana stood at the window watching the sun set behind the calm beach. Sly was holding a "private" meeting with many of the guards which gave Lana some alone time. Silently she prayed for freedom. She prayed to return to Wuthering, her brother and Ved. Unfortunately Sly was relentless in his quest for Lana and she feared she wouldn't be able to avoid it much longer.

----

"We need a plan." Jay finally spoke. They where still waiting behind the rocks beside the factory. Everyone except Alvin was there. Alvin went to scout out the building.

"Amber can you tell us anything about the factory?" Vaughn asked. Ved sat with his back to the group staring into the water.

"Um… I remember we where kept in a room about 25 paces in front of the entrance and 19 paces to the left." Amber answered.

"You counted?" Jay laughed slightly.

"Of course." Amber replied shrugging.

"Was there a window?" Ved said with his back still towards the group.

"No." Amber answered. "But I'm sure they moved her by now to a room in the front."

"What room?" Ved finally turned around.

"Um let's see. I was loaded into the truck when I heard her voice. That was about five paces to the right of the entrance." Amber answered. Just then Alvin came back her sat next tot Vaughn and quickly signed what he found.

Once Alvin stopped Bray asked "What did he say?"

"He said there's a broken window in the back. It's on the second floor but there are no guards. That's our best chance of getting in unseen." Vaughn translated. "There are plenty of trees back there providing cover."

"Did he see where Lana was?" Ved asked sitting up straighter. Alvin signed a little too fast for him.

"She in a room on the third level; the southern most room." Vaughn answered. "But that's where Sly is too." The expression on Ved's faced turned hard as he popped his knuckles.

"Well, then Amber, you and Alvin will guard our entrance and escape route from the ground. Bray you will watch the stairs to the second floor and make sure no one except for us go up or down. Jay you will watch the third floor while Ved and I go in after Lana." Vaughn ordered.

"Now all we have to do I wait a few more hours until the sun is completely down and then we move in." Jay whispered. They moved over to the back of the build to where the window was broken and waited.

"Ved?" Jay said walking over to where Ved stood. "Are you ready? It's time."

"Yeah let's get going." Ved replied. Armed solely with a zapper each the boys started on their rescue. Alvin gave the other boys a boost as they climbed in to the second story window. Ved went first making sure the coast was clear before he helped the others in. Quietly Bray searched the second floor as Ved Vaughn and Jay proceeded to the third floor.

They ducked behind the stair way door peering out into the hall. About twenty feet in front of them a guard leaned against one of the door frames.

"Lana must be in there." Vaughn whispered.

"There's only one guard. We can take him." Ved said excited.

"Wait a minute." Jay whispered hearing a small tap on the railing. He ran several steps down to see Bray.

"A dozen guards are coming." Bray harshly whispered running up next to him. They looked around desperate for a place to hide. Vaughn pulled the guys into a storage closet just out side of the stairwell.

"What's going on?" Ved demanded.

"Guards." Bray whispered. They squinted to look through crack between the door and its frame. Several guards rushed past the closet and in the room with Lana.

---

**Meanwhile**

Alvin tapped Amber on the shoulder and motioned her back towards the trees.

"What?" She asked. But Amber wasn't able to understand his signs. Instead she heard several twigs breaking. Finally she noticed several guards rushing towards her. Alvin pushed her behind him as he fought off the men. Alvin tackled several boys to the ground but he was outnumbered. Soon he was over powered and forced to the ground. Amber was grabbed next and they where both carried away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Amber." Jay whispered as he witnessed his girlfriend being carried away.

"Alvin." Vaughn gasped.

----

"What's going on?" Lana demanded as the guards rushed into her room. The guards remained silent as they pushed her back into the corner and surrounded the doorway. "Answer me!" But no luck the guards remained silent again.

"What's happened?" Lana questioned again.

"It seems your rescuers have arrived." Sly grinned sadistically as he entered the room.

"What?" Lana gasped feeling relieved but frightened at he same time. Sly stepped to the side revealing Amber and Alvin being dragged in by several other guards. The guards stopped several feet in front of her then threw the prisoners to the ground.

"Amber? Alvin?" Lana cried running to them. She leaned over helping Amber up. Alvin immediately took her in his arms and squeezed her tight. He signed a few words that only Lana knew the meaning of. _No worries your knights are here_.

"Where are the others?" Sly demanded. Alvin pushed the girls behind him blocking Sly's path. "Oh this is so precious the youngest brother standing up for his sister. Cease him!" Obediently several guards grabbed Alvin and pushed him to the ground

"Don't hurt them." Lana begged.

"Where are the others?' Sly said his voice even louder his gaze was set on Amber.

"I don't know." Amber whispered.

"What?" Sly said charging in her direction.

"She said she doesn't know." Lana screamed stopping Sly in his tracks.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Sly demanded. Sly pulled his hand back and brought in down across her face. Lana gasped in pain as Amber screeched and reached out to steady her. The fire in Sly's eyes on grew more intense.

------

"She said she doesn't know."

"That's Lana." Ved said starting to stand but Jay pulled him back.

"We need to get them out of the room. If we don't Lana, Amber and Alvin are sitting target." Jay whispered.

"We need a distraction." Vaughn whispered. Everyone sat thinking for several seconds. "Ved you wait here. Bray, Jay and I have some running to do. When you have Alvin and the girls go back to the spot on the beach and hide behind the trees, we'll meet you back there but just in case if we aren't there in a few hours go back to Wuthering. Get the girls to safety. " Vaughn ordered.

"But…" Ved started.

"Don't argue. For once in your life don't argue with me Ved just get my family to safety." Vaughn cut him off. Ved looked him directly in the eye before nodding in agreement. "Take the girls out the same way we came in because we will head for the front."

"Let Amber know that I love her." Jay whispered. "Just incase."

"Dreamer too." Bray finally spoke.

"I will." Ved agreed.

"Take care of them." Vaughn ordered.

"You know I will." Ved reassured him.

"Take care little brother." Jay smiled.

"Boys' lets go." Vaughn ordered. Vaughn, Bray and Jay burst out of the closet and ran towards the door. Vaughn screamed before jumping on two of the guards standing out side of the room. Jay and Bray fallowed his lead as the door was thrown open and several more guards ran out. Vaughn yelled once more and they took off running past the closet and down the hall. Ved waited as nearly a dozen other guards chassed after them. He waited until he was sure the coast was clear before leaving the closet. Slowly and quietly he made his way towards the door.

-----

As Amber steadied Lana Sly came to speak again. "I'm beginning to think you never wanted to stay with me."

"Why would I? All you do is abuse me and order me around." Lana spat her temper getting the better of her. Sly drew his hand back once more and Lana braced herself when she heard a piercing yell come from the other side of the door. As the guards opened the door Lana saw Vaughn, Jay and Bray run past.

"Get them!" Sly ordered. The guards rushed out leaving only Sly, Amber, Lana, Alvin and the two guards that held Alvin down, in the room.

"Guards, at the door. But tie him up first" Sly ordered. The two guards drug Alvin over to the corner where the tied him to an old furnace before they went to stand by the door.

"Looks like you rescuers are nothing but chickens." Sly smiled stepping closer to Lana and Amber.

"Not exactly." A familiar voice echoed from the hall. The two guards turned but in an instant Ved zapped the. Sly whipped around noticing Ved. Immediately he grabbed Lana and pulled her in front of him as he did so Lana pushed Amber away. Sly pressed the cold steal blade of a pocket knife against her abdomen.

"Amber, get behind me." Ved ordered as he held the zapper steady, pointed at Sly. Amber did as she was told and went to stand behind Ved.

"Well, well if it isn't the man who stole my life." Sly hissed.

"I didn't steal anything, you ruined it." Ved replied stepping forwards. Vaughn took several steps to the side as Ved circled around too with Amber in toe. "Just let her go." Ved spoke.

"No. She was mine first." Sly yelled. "Back down of Lana will get hurt."

"You wouldn't." Ved replied. They where still circling. Sly's hands bit into Lana's neck as the knife pressed into her abdomen. Alvin banged against eh furnace trying to free himself as Sly and Lana came to stand in front of him.

"Lana do you trust me?" Ved said.

"Yes." Lana cried against Sly's cold hard grasp.

"Then don't move." Ved ordered.

"What? Are you actually going to shot even with your precious Lana blocking." Sly laughed. "You don't have the gu…" Ved shot as Sly jerked out of the way hiding behind Lana. The zap shot past Lana's' shoulder and hit something behind them.

"After all of that you missed?" Sly mocked. "Look at your brave hero now." Sly whispered into Lana's ear. "He missed me."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Ved replied.

"What?" Sly questioned as rope tied around his neck. Alvin was loose and he was pulling the rope tighter across Sly's neck. Sly dropped the kneif and moved both hands to his neck tugging at eh rope. The shot the Ved shot hit the ropes tied around Alvin's wrists freeing him without Sly's knowledge.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lana." Ved cried pulling Lana away from Sly and into his arms. He pulled Lana and Ambers face towards his chest blocking them from seeing Sly struggle against Alvin. Soon Sly's body went limp as he fell to the floor. Alvin removed the rope from around his neck before tossing it to the side. Ved released to two girls only to have Lana pull back into his arms and hold him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Lana cried.

"It's ok your safe now." Ved said taking her face into his hands and pressing his lips against hers. "But now we need to move." Ved went out side to make sure the guards hadn't returned. Lana turned to Alvin and threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tight while relief plastered itself over his face. When she pulled away she signed a thank you.

"Let's go." Ved ordered returning from the hall. He grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her back towards the stairs. With Ved in the lead and Alvin in the back Lana and Amber where guided back to the broken second story window. Ved jumped out first rolling as he hit the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off as Alvin grabbed both of Lana's hands and gently hung her out the window until Ved singled for her to be released. Lana dropped about a foot before landing in the protective arms of Ved. They then did the same with Amber. Finally Alvin jumped rolling the same way Ved did when he hit the ground. Ved used the trees and the night to hide them as he led the way back to the beach. They hide in the same spot they had earlier. Amber and Alvin collapsed on a large boulder tired from the day's activities while Ved sat next to them pulling Lana into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked softly.

"We wait for a few more hours. If they don't come then we go back to Wuthering." Ved answered.

"_If_ they don't come back?" Amber repeated sounding angry.

"Amber I promised Jay and the others to get you to safety. I intend to keep that promise." Ved informed her.

"But…"

"Amber, please don't make this any harder then it already is." Ved begged as he buried his head into Lana's hair. No one else spoke. It seemed words could not truly express what they where feeling. Amber sat with her gaze stuck on the beach as Alvin leaned against a rock keeping his eyes on the trees behind them. Lana sat in Veds arms with her head on his chest quietly praying. She was looking back down the beach hoping to see her brother return. Ved sat with his head resting on the top of Lana's head. He stared at the building they just escaped from with a watchful eye. As the time ticked by tension grew.

"Lana?" Ved finally spoke.

"Yeah." Lana whispered still leaning into his chest and sitting on his lap.

"I need you to tell Alvin to watch over you as I go search the beach and factory." Ved whispered leaning back to look Lana in the eye."

"But…" Lana started to protest.

"Lana please just do it." Ved asked softly. Lana shook her head yes. Ved gently slid her off his lap and kissed her fore head as Lana began to sign to Alvin. He walked cautiously back to the beach and started out. The others waited in silence for nearly an hour before Ved returned.

"Well?" Amber stood up as Ved came into view.

"There was no sign of them." Ved replied. "Come on. We need to get back to Wuthering."

"No, I want to wait for Jay." Amber demanded.

"Amber we already stayed longer then I promised. If there still out there they will head back to Wuthering." Ved answered. Amber gave up her fight figuring that Ved was right. Slowly the four of them started back to Wuthering. This time they fallowed the beach saving a lot of time. On their journey to the factory they had to back track nearly four hours after finding Amber so Ved figured that they should reach Wuthering by sun up.

"I need to apologize." Amber said walking beside Lana. They where several hours into their journey and the sun was beginning to rise over the vast ocean.

"For what?" Lana asked. Ved was a few paces ahead while Alvin was close behind.

"I told Ved." Amber said looking down at her feet.

"Told him what?"

"About the baby." Amber whispered. "It was the night before last and he was staring off into the woods. Lana he barely said two words to anyone and I never saw him eat. It was like he was sinking into a depression. It was the only thing I could do to pull him out of it."

"Amber it's ok." Lana said reassuringly. "The important thing is he knows."

'I know but…" Amber started.

"Amber, thank you for pulling him out of the depression." Lana smiled. Lana extended her arm and hugged Amber as they continued to walk.

"There it is." Ved finally spoke. He stopped and pointed to a large fence. "We're home." The rest of the way they practically ran.

"Amber!" Trudy cried as she saw Amber walk through the entrance gate.

"Trudy." Amber smiled embracing her friend and taking her son from her arms.

"The Dwellers chief came by when you didn't show for the meeting. He said that this Sly guy lead a revolt of several of his men and they where the ones responsible for the attack. The chief figured it was because the old chief died and they didn't agree with the new chiefs plans for peace. He never thought it was over Lana." Trudy explained to Ved.

"Ok." Ved replied. "Thank you Trudy. Twitty gather some men and scourer the beach and the old Seas Kitchen building. We need to find Jay, Vaughn and Bray."

"What happened to them?" Trudy cried. That's when Ved quickly explained the past few days.

'Right now, I think you need to rest." Ved said to Amber and Lana as he finished the story. "The men will find the other. The best thing you can do now is sleep and stay healthy for you children."

Amber and Lana didn't argue they simply turned toward their houses. Alvin walked into their house first and headed straight for his bedroom. Lana and Ved fallowed walking into their own room. Lana quickly pulled off her dirty cloths and put on one of Ved's clean shirts and a pair of shorts while Ved changed into a clean shirt and pair of sweat pants. Quietly they climbed into bed. With Ved's arms protectively around her and several dogs surrounding the bed (including a multicolored one who slept by Veds head) they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the evening that Ved, Alvin, Amber and Lana returned to Wuthering and Amber was sitting on a bench staring at the gate. She prayed that at any moment Jay would return to her.

"Staring at the gate is going to drive you insane." A voice echoed from behind her.

"I know Ved but it's all I can do." Amber said as a few tears fell down her check. "Where's Lana?" She asked as he came to sit next to her.

"Still asleep, Alvin insisted on staying with her." Ved replied. "He's strong Amber. He'll come back."

"How do you know?" Amber cried.

"Because he's my brother. I know he'll fight like hell to get back to the women he loves." Ved whispered. "I wish I could say something to make all of your worries disappear but I can't. You just need to have faith. Have faith in him and have faith in your love."

"When did you become like this?" Amber laughed wiping her eyes.

"Like what?"

"All wise and mature. I heard you where a little punk."

"Love dose funny things to you." Ved admitted.

"That it dose." Amber agreed.

"Now stop watching the gate and go spend sometime with your son." Ved ordered standing up and extending his hands.

"Alright." Amber smiled allowing Ved to pull her off the bench. She walked back to her house to be with her son. Slowly Ved walked back to his house pausing once to look at the gate hoping that he didn't just lie to Amber.

When Ved walked into the door Alvin ran to him frantically signing that Lana was awake. Immediately Ved pushed past Alvin and ran into the room. Lana was sitting up in bed resting back on her pillows.

"Hey." Ved whispered closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Lana smiled. "Alvin wouldn't let me get out of bed."

"Good for him. You need you rest." Ved replied walking over to her side of the bed. He sat on the edge and reached for her hand. "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm home." Lana smiled slightly. "I know your dying to ask me some questions so why don't we get it out od the way.

"Ok." Ved said slowly. "What happened when you where taken?"

"Um, I was grabbed from behind and they used some sort of sleep aid. The next thing I knew I woke up in the factory." Lana answered.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No he only got angry enough to at right before you rescued me." Lana answered looking at the blanket covering her legs.

"Did he…did he kiss you?" Ved struggled.

"Yes." Lana said after hesitating. She couldn't look at Ved she hung her head in shame and stared at her hands.

"Did you….did you…sleep…did you sleep with…" Ved struggled even more to get the words out.

"No." Lana stopped him before he finished his sentence. "I cringed every time he touched me I don't think I could ever let him touch me like that. Especially since I'm pregnant."

Ved remained silent for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. "How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. I was going to tell you but then the drama with your brother and then the Dwellers and then being kidnapped." Lana explained.

"Lana, when you where taken I didn't know what to do. It was like I was lost. It was honestly the scariest time of my life. I never would have thought that I would be totally and completely in love with someone to the point where I was going crazy just wanting to touch them. You challenge me on everything that I do. You're stubborn and bossy at times, but I wouldn't change a thing. I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child." Ved replied.

"I was hoping you would say that. I love you so much Ved." Lana cried sitting up and pulling him towards her. She pressed his lips against hers and kissed him with more passion and more love then ever before. Ved pulled the pillows away from behind her head and gently laid her down on the bed. He gently came down on top of her kissing her from her neck slowly moving to her lips again. Her placed his hand on her stomach and began pulling her shirt up when he felt the slight bump forming in Lana's stomach.

"Oh, Lana your stomach already has a bump. How could I have not noticed before?" Ved gushed pulling away slightly. "I can't believe that's my child growing in there."

"Well believe it because like it or not you and I are going to become parents in about six months." Lana smiled up at him.

"Parents; I like the sound of that." Ved smiled as he kissed Lana again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know this chapter is very short but I didn't want to drag it out I wanted it to be short and sweet.**

**The next chapter basically just tells you what happened in the future with the characters.**

**Thanks for reading ******

"Ved! Lana!" Twitty shouted as he came running into Lana and Ved's bedroom. It was late in the night and they where asleep locked comfortably in each others embrace.

"Twitty, you need to start knocking!" Ved yelled shielding his eyes from the light. "Wait a minute aren't you…"

"We found them." Twitty smiled. Once Twitty shut the door behind him Lana and Ved jumped out of bed pulling on the cloths the where wearing earlier that night. Ved grabbed Lana's hand as they sprinted out of their house right behind Alvin. They raced to the center of town where they spotted a group from the search team. They pushed their way toward the front to see their missing family members. Lying on three roughly made stretchers where Jay, Vaughn and Bray. Lana threw herself on her knees beside Vaughn.

"Lana?" Vaughn softly spoke.

"Yes." Lana replied as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms gently around Vaughn's badly beaten body as he held her closely.

"Thank god you're ok." He whispered. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Fine with me." Lana laughed pulling away and wiping her tear stained checks.

"Jay?" Amber yelled as she fought her way through the crowd.

"Amber?" Jay said softly.

"Oh my god Jay." Amber gasped when she saw his bruised body.

"I'm fine." Jay reassured her. "Just a little bruised." Amber bent down as Jay took her in his arms and held her a she slowly cried. Next Dreamer ran over to Bray and he slowing took her in his arms.

"Ved." Jay called. "Thank you for getting them home safe."

"I promised you I would." Ved smiled.

"We're all home safely." Lana smiled. "We're home."


	17. Chapter 17

Where are they now?

**Lana and Ved**: Six moths later Lana delivered a healthy baby boy who they named Anthony. About a year later they Lana gave birth to a little girl named Lily. Two years after that Lana gave birth to twin boys Robby and Dean, their last children. Their relationship continued to go strong even with the numerous little fights they often had.

**Amber and Jay**: Just three days before Lana gave birth to Anthony Amber delivered a baby girl named Jasmine. Bray finally let go of Amber and stood back allowing Jay to be a father to baby Bray. After Amber told Jay that she kissed Bray, Jay moved out of their house and stayed with Ved for a few dys until Lana forced him to talk to Amber so they could work out their problems. Luckily they managed to work them out and stay togheter raising their two children.

**Vaughn**: Vaughn and Ruby managed to fall in love as Ruby volunteered to help Vaughn recover after the rescue.

**Alvin**: Alvin stayed single until an new girl named Jenny came to Wuthering five months later. Lucky for Alvin Jenny's parent where deaf so she already knew sigh language and could keep up with Alvin.

**Ebony and Slade**: Naturally this relationship didn't work out instead they both ended up leaving Wuthering a few months later.

**Trudy**: Trudy eventually married Ram surprising even themselves. Together they raised Brady.

**Ellie and Jack**: kept their relationship going strong and eventually had a little boy named Will.

**Salene**: Finally admitted her true feeling for May.

**Lex**: Ended up settling down with a strong willed woman who kept him on his toes named Fleur.

**Bray**: Let amber go and moved on with Dreamer. Together they had a little girls named Shiloh.


End file.
